


Thrown together

by Historymaker99



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Betrothed, Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Requited Love, Smut, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), parent deaths, smut in chapter 14, sweet pea’s soft side, you mess with sweet pea’s girl you get the serpent’s fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Kaitlyn Hollow isn’t the richest girl in Riverdale and now her problems have gotten a whole lot worse. Who can she turn to and does the serpent she has her eye on like her back?
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s), Varchie - Relationship, bughead
Kudos: 4





	1. Where all of the problems started

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my quotev profile

Kaitlyn pulled on her old and tattered baby pink sweater and frayed mint green skirt as she got ready for school. She frowned sadly as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. You see She was sometimes envious of the more pretty girls at riverdale high who were able to afford new nice clean clothes and accessories but she thought herself to be lucky for having even just a roof over her head seeing how hard it was a struggle for her parents and her to get by. Kaitlyn and her parents lived halfway in the middle of town halfway between the north side of town and the south side of town which basically meant they lived with a small income that didn’t really support their family all too well. Kaitlyn rarely had money for lunch so she usually made use of cold leftovers she found in the fridge which today consisted of cold pizza. 

“Oh look it’s the school charity case” Cheryl blossom yells at her along with all the other river vixens while they threw spitballs at her as she walked through the halls of riverdale high. Kaitlyn blinks back tears and pushes her glasses up on her nose as she cowers away from them. “That’s enough Cheryl”! Kaitlyn looks over in relief to see her friend Betty and Betty’s boyfriend Jughead running over to them. “Stop harassing her blossom” Jughead says wrapping an arm around Kaitlyn’s shoulder. Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Well she should stop wearing the same old worn out clothes then jones”. “I can’t” kaitlyn yells at Cheryl trying to keep her tears back. “Why not does mommy and daddy not have enough money to buy you new things”? Kaitlyn's stomach growls loudly and she blushes as hot tears pour down her cheeks. “Come on” Betty whispers wrapping an arm around Kaitlyn's thin shoulders along with Jughead. “Nobody deserves to give Cheryl the time of day”. 

Betty and Jughead take kaitlyn to the school cafeteria where they are still serving breakfast. “You don’t have to buy me anything you know” kaitlyn whispers looking back and forth between the two of them. “I don’t want to be indebted to you guys”. “We are keeping our friend from starving” Jughead says. “That just sounds like something a good friend would do”. 

Kaitlyn basically shovels the eggs and bacon and gravy into her mouth. “Is it true though” Betty whispers to her. “I didn’t want to ask and come off as rude but kaitlyn is it true what Cheryl said that your family doesn’t have hardly any money”? Kaitlyn looks down at her hands and nods. “I’m having to scrounge for food” she says as her heart begins to race and her body begins shaking. “At least my neighbor is kind enough to leave food out for me but I feel like I’m some stray cat that nobody wants”. Betty hugs her tightly. “Your our friend Kate don’t think that way and besides I have some clothes I don’t want anymore you could come over and try some stuff on”. “I’m not a charity case” kaitlyn whispers rubbing her red eyes and turning away from Betty. “You aren’t a charity case” Betty whispers shocked that Kaitlyn would even say that. “Right jug”? “Of course you’re not a charity case kitkat” he says. He points and nods to one of the pieces of bacon Kaitlyn didn’t touch. She nods and he grabs it popping it in his mouth. “Now we better hurry and get to class before we are marked tardy” Jughead says swallowing the last of the bacon and wiping the grease from his mouth with the back of his hand.

That afternoon kaitlyn is about to get on the school bus when Betty runs over to her. Kaitlyn steps away from the bus and turns to look at Betty puzzled. “What’s up betts”? “Why don’t you come to my house today and I can give you the clothes”. “Okay” kaitlyn says with a small smile. “I just need to run home and get my parents say so.'' “We can head to your house then” Jughead says. “It’s a mess and small” kaitlyn whispers clerk at embarrassed as she hugs her arms around herself. “We don’t have much you see”. “It’s fine” Betty says shaking her head. “Girl you know we like you for you as friends and we don’t care that you don’t have money.'' “Okay” kaitlyn whispers. “Let’s go then”.

They reach kaitlyn's house but it seems to be dark and quiet and all of the lights are turned off. “That's weird mom and dad are usually home by now” Kaitlyn says as she takes out her house key and unlocks the door as she leads her two friends inside. “Mom dad are you guys home” she calls. “They may be taking a nap” kaitlyn says. 

She opens her parents bedroom door and her eyes widen. Kaitlyn screams her hand flying over her mouth as she drops to her knees. “Kaitlyn” jughead yells. “What is it” Betty says as she and Jughead run to her. Kaitlyn turns and latches onto her two friends looking away from what is on the bed. “Oh my god” Betty whispers looking past her while Jugheads face pales.

Kaitlyn's parents' bodies lay dead on the bed with a letter laying by them on the bloodstained mattress. “That could be evidence be careful not to touch it” Jughead says to Betty, who is inching closer so she can read it. 

“Dear Peter and Larkin Hollow the time is up the money you owe us is due. Like we warned you would happen, your daughter is ours. you couldn’t hide that you were former serpents forever could you? give your daughter to us or else there will be consequences. The only way to break this is to have her already married to a serpent or if an arranged marriage has been formed. 

Signed the ghoulies”

Kaitlyn's eyes widen. “Hold on do you mean to say that my parents were actually serpents”?! “I’ve never heard of their names in serpent talk before though” Jughead says quietly as if lost in thought trying to remember whether he knew of this or not. “Guys” Betty whispers opening the closet doors. “Look” she says pointing to something hanging in the closet. When the doors are opened fully they can see that in Inside the closet there are two serpent jackets with Kaitlyn's parents names embroidered on them. “That’s impossible” kaitlyn whispers a hand flying to her mouth. “My parents were door to door salesmen they could never be a part of a gang”. “That would make them keep a low profile for sure I mean a salesperson is a good coverup if you wanted to stay hidden” Jughead whispers. “Who are the ghoulies and what would they want with me” kaitlyn whispers. Jugheads hold tightens around her. “They are serpent enemies they are worse then us however as they deal with drugs and more criminal offenses”. “Forsythe I’m scared what do I do” kaitlyn whispers. Jughead flinches as kaitlyn even knowing his real name has never called him by it and since she has called him that he knows that she really is petrified. “It’s going to be okay kate I swear” he says pulling her up off of her knees. He grabs one of the serpent jackets out of the closet, the one that has her mom's name Larkin hallow on it and he hands it to her. “The first thing we will do is to get you somewhere safe so wear this jacket and I can take you into serpent territory safely and even though you haven’t been initiated I think my dad can help us”. Kaitlyn slips on the jacket and a piece of paper falls out of the pocket. She unfolds it and her eyes widen as she skins over the letter to read it as it basically sums up what the ghoulies letter says but in a gentler way. “My parents really did have me in an arranged marriage after all to save me from being handed over to the ghoulies” she whispers tears dripping down her cheeks. “It’s No wonder they didn’t like it when I had crushes on guys at school but now I know the name of the person I’m betrothed to”. “Well who is it which serpent are you engaged to” Betty asks.“Some guy named Jordan Connor I don’t know who that is” kaitlyn says and shrugs shaking her head. Jughead freezes though as if he recognizes the name. “Jug you okay” Betty asks placing a hand on his arm. “Do you know this guy or something” kaitlyn asks. Jughead nods. “Yeah I do and you two know him as well because that is sweet peas real name”. Kaitlyn's face flushes red in embarrassment . “Wait hold on that’s Sweet pea”?! “Yeah” Jughead says. “I’ve had a crush on him since the serpents came to riverdale high but I think he hates me though he won’t even give me the time of day”! “That’s because I told him to stay away from you” Jughead says stuffing his hands in his serpent jacket pockets. “What” kaitlyn whispers. “I was scared he would hurt you”. “He’s a player I know that” kaitlyn whispers tears in her eyes. “But now we’ve been thrown together and I’m scared jug”. “I know kate I am too” he says taking her hand. “Now let's get out of here in case the ghoulies who killed your parents come back”.


	2. Trying to adjust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn, Betty, and Jughead talk to FP trying to see what they should do.

Jughead calls his father and the police and he tells them to come to Kaitlyn's house since FP is the sheriff after all. Kaitlyn sits on the living room couch dazed curled into Betty’s side her eyes sore and dry from crying so hard. “I’m sorry this happened” fp says coming over to talk to kaitlyn. He eyes the jacket she’s wearing and sighs wearily. “So you found out huh”? “About my parents being serpents and how I’m in an arranged marriage yeah that would have been really nice to know before now fp” Kaitlym says softly. “We had to keep it secret your parents were in high school when they had you and they panicked as they were broke and all of their parents had died and they had no money so they started doing illegal things for the ghoulies and the ghoulies paid them till one day it wasn’t enough and they wanted you but your parents wouldn’t give you to them, they loved you too much you see, so your moms best friend Alyssa who has a son the same age as you agreed to set up an arranged marriage between the two of you I’m really sorry you had to find out this way and I’m sorry you haven’t been initiated into the serpents willingly it’s by blood for you even though your parents betrayed the serpents everyone all of the bigger ups on the south side know you’re a good kid”. “I don’t want her working drug busts or beating people up” Jughead says his eyes narrowing at his father. “You’re the leader you make the rules kid not me” fp says. “Can you cook” Jughead asks her. Kaitlyn nods. “A little I mean I did have a part time summer job at pops over the summer remember Jughead”? He nods. “Good then you can work at the bar the whyte worm gramps he’s the oldest member in the serpents, he can look after you”. Fp nods. “That’s a great idea actually because gramps was like a father to your dad kaitlyn”. “Where am I going to stay though” she whispers. “You can stay with us” fp says. “Jughead is kind of like a brother to you after all, you him and Betty have been best friends since before you could speak”. “He’s right you know” Jughead says. “You are like a sister to me kate”.  
Betty helps her to pack up the few belongings she does own into a ratty old suitcase from her closet. “Why don’t we still take you to my house and get you those clothes that way you can be a little less insecure about clothing” Betty says. Kaitkyn hugs her tightly. “You’re the best friend I could ever want to have Betty”. “If there’s anything I can do to help you feel better then I will do it for you Kate”.

They reach Betty’s house and her moms mouth drops open when she sees Kaitlyn wearing the serpent jacket. “So your parents finally told you about their past” Alice says crossing her arms with a frown on her face. “No they didn’t” kaitlyn whispers and balls her fists tightly. “Someone killed them Mrs cooper”. “Oh I’m so sorry” Alice says her eyes widening in shock and pity. “Really I am”. Kaitlyn nods and follows Betty up to her bedroom.

Kaitlyn twirls smiling in her new baby pink sweater and white overall dress to cover it. To top it off Betty even gave her a white pair of vans. In her opinion she looks great in the mirror. She opens the bathroom door and walks down the hall to Betty’s room where Betty and Jughead are chatting. “Well how do I look” she asks posing like a model. “You look great” Jughead says from where he is laying on Betty’s bed. He pats the space beside him and Betty and kaitlyn flopped down beside him and sigh. “Things are going to change huh guys” kaitlyn whispers. “They are” Jughead says nodding. The three stay silent till there is a tapping noise as if rocks are being thrown at Betty’s bedroom window. “Who is it” kaitlyn asks. Betty turns to look out of the window. “It’s Archie and Veronica”. Kaitlyn sighs. “After all that’s been going on today I forgot to talk to them”. 

They head over to Archie’s and his and Veronica’s eyes widen at the sight of kaitlyn in a serpent jacket. “What happened” Veronica asks pulling kaitlyn into a hug. “Are you in some sort of trouble why did you join them”? Kaitlyn just doesn’t feel like repeating the story again so she lets Betty and Jughead do the talking. Archie and Veronica hug her tightly after the story is finished. “I’m so sorry” Veronica says. “You have us backing you up that’s for sure” Archie says clapping her shoulder gently. “Thanks arch” she whispers. “Now it’s time for me to take you home” Jughead says rubbing Kaitlyn's shoulder. He gives Betty a good night kiss before he and kaitlyn take off. 

When they arrive at the trailer Jughead puts Kaitlyn's stuff in his room. “I can sleep on the couch” he says going to grab his pillow off of the bed. Kaitlyn shakes her head. “I can sleep on the couch jug I am a guest in your house after all”. Jughead snorts. “No way you are family now so the bed is yours”. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. “Why don’t we stop the argument I mean we can just share it dude it’s not like we haven’t before at sleepovers”. “As long as it’s not awkward for you” he says scratching his head. “Of course not you big lug”. “Do you want to watch a movie then” he asks. “Of course” she says taking off her serpent jacket and putting it gently on her bed. “It’s all I have left of them now” she whispers. 

Jughead sighs and suddenly he groans. “What is it” she asks. “I forgot there’s a serpent meeting tonight”. “Should I come along with you to it, the only serpents I know are you sweet pea, fangs, and Toni”. “Sure” he says with a nod. “Stay by my side though the younger generation has no idea that you’re sweet peas girl and I’m not sure even sweet pea knows about the arranged marriage”. “Where’s the meeting being held at” kaitlyn asks following Jughead outside. “The whyte worm is where all of our meetings are held”. “Okay Perfect I can get used to the place as well since you and fp want me working there” Kaitlyn says slipping the cold leather jacket back around her shoulders


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead takes kaitlyn to the white wyrm to meet the serpents and how will sweet pea react when he finds out who he has been placed in an arranged marriage with?

Kaitlyn's eyes widen as she follows Jughead inside of the whyte worm which turns out is a busy and noisy bar full of serpents young and old hanging out, eating dinner, and just sitting around chatting. She has never been scared of the serpents but seeing so many rough and tough people all in one room is setting her nerves off a bit so she takes Jugheads hand in his and he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. Suddenly some guy catcalls at her making her very uneasy. “Hey Jughead did you finally drop that cooper girl”? “Wow she’s cute one especially in that dress” a guy says and whistles. “Hey why is she wearing a serpent jacket I never saw her get initiated” a third serpent calls out. “Enough all of you” an elderly man yells from his wheelchair in the corner. “Sorry gramps” many of the serpents mumble. “Do my eyes deceive me or did you bring us kaitlyn hollow” gramps asks Jughead as he wheels himself over to them. Jughead nods. “Yes I did bring kaitlyn here to meet you all and I know you don’t know the news yet but her parents were killed earlier today gramps and me and my dad thought it a good idea to bring her here for protection”. “I see” gramps says his eyes moistening. “Come here” he whispers motioning for her to come closer to him. Kaitlyn walks over to him solemnly. “You do know about the arranged marriage is that correct”? Kaitlyn nods. “I do well I actually just found out about it today”. Gramps nods lost in thought. “Is he okay for you”? “Well I’ve had a crush on him sir but I don’t think he likes me very much” she whispers to him. “Well why don’t we find out if he likes you then, Jordan get over here”! Sweet pea looks up from where he is playing pool and walks over to them. “What is it gramps I told you to call me by my serpent name sweet pea”. “Well kid do you like this girl here”? Sweet pea glances over at her quickly and shrugs as if he isn’t interested. “I’ve seen her around school, she’s alright I guess she’s quiet and she usually sticks to herself so I don’t know her all that well”. Gramps rolls his eyes. “Son I meant do you have a crush on her would you love her if you were together”? 

Sweet peas face turns red and kaitlyn can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment or anger. “Gramps I told you that in confidence that you wouldn't go around saying it what is this all about” sweet pea hisses. “What I am trying to say is that You and her are in an arranged marriage you idiot and you have been since you two were babies” gramps says. “Wait what” sweet pea says alarmed looking over at kaitlyn who seems to shrink back behind Jughead. Gramps explains what has happened to sweet pea and it seems that his eyes have lit up. “So you really are my girl” he whispers walking over to her his boots thudding on the bar floor as the entire place falls silent. Kaitlyn nods her face red from embarrassment so she covers her face with her hands as she shakes and squeaks in confirmation. 

Sweet pea frowns as he bends down as she is shorter than he is and he is worried that he has scared her in some way. “What’s wrong Bambi are you scared of me you don’t need to be I won’t hurt you” he says and Kaitlyn isn’t sure if she is hearing him right but it sounds like he has a slight tremor of worry in his voice. “I’m not scared of you I’m just scared that once you get to know me you won’t like me”. Sweet pea snorts and rolls his eyes. “Babe I’ve been watching you for months wondering how to snag a good and pretty girl like you, I know you love roses i've seen you doodle pretty poorly drawn ones in your notebook, I know you love the musical rent as that’s all you put on when you have your earbuds in and i can see the screen of your iPod as I sit behind you in class oh that’s ok purpose by the way I wanted to get closer to you”. He leans back up and she has to look up at him as he places his hands on her hips and giving them a gentle squeeze. “You’re a bookworm two books you read all the time are little women and the outsiders and you love strawberry milkshakes from pop’s” he whispers kissing the top of her hair and he seems to sigh happily as he drinks in her scent. 

Kaitlyn removes her hands from over her face and smiles shyly up at him. He pulls back and grins back at her. “See that’s the smile I’ve wanted directed at me for months” he whispers kissing her forehead. “I plan on treating a girl like you right and making sure that you are happy with me”. “You’re a good guy you know that sweet pea” kaitlyn says a hint of pink tinging her cheeks. “Don’t let it get out okay Bambi” he whispers teasingly as she nods grinning from ear to ear.

The serpents around them fake gagging at the sweetness and sweet pea turns to them with a sharp glare in his eyes. “You give my girl trouble and there will be hell to pay you got that” he asks pointing to all of the serpents in the room. The others nod quietly. “Good”. He turns back around to face Kaitlyn looking even more nervous than earlier. Can I kiss you kaitlyn”? Her eyes widen in shock as she nods slowly. He cups her cheek with one hand and places his other arm around her waist pulling her to him as he kisses her gently. When they pull apart she has a dreamy daze glow glow and smile about her. “Wow” she whispers. “You know That was my first kiss” kaitlyn says. “Was it a good first kiss” he whispers in her ear. She nods blushing. “Good” he whispers as she turns around in his arms. “I’m glad Bambi” he whispers as his arms wrap around her and his hands settle on her stomach as he rubs her stomach gently and she sighs as she leans back into his touch, something she has wanted for so long. “Careful sweet pea” Jughead growls at him staring at the other serpents wandering hands. “This girl is like my sister and if you hurt her I will hunt you down and hurt you with no mercy”. “I won’t mean she means too much to me I’ve waited too long to be with her to hurt her in any way” sweet pea says, burying his face in her neck. “So what will you be doing for the serpents” sweet pea asks her and she shivers as his warm breath whispers in her ear. “I’m going to be a bartender at the whyte worm” she whispers back. “Wear your serpent jacket at all times that way the other patrons that come in who are not serpents will know that they can’t pick you up okay” sweet pea says. “I will I promise sweet pea” kaitlyn says. 

For the rest of the time they are at the white wyrm kaitlyn has a bright blush on her face as sweet pea insists on keeping an arm around her at all times as she sits beside him. “I wanna get to know you better you know now especially that I know you return my feelings” he whispers, kissing her forehead once more. Kaitlyn giggles as she curls into his side seeing as she is not used to having anyone’s direct affection directed on her like this. Suddenly a familiar song comes on the jukebox filling the bar with a melancholy tune and it causes kaitlyn to smile. “What’s with the smile Bambi” sweet pea asks. “I love oasis especially this song” she says her eyes lighting up. “You like this song Champagne supernova” sweet pea asks. “Do You know it as well” she says with a grin. Sweet pea flashes her a grin back one filled with pride. “Bambi who doesn’t like oasis so you wanna dance” he whispers pulling her up out of the booth. “Sweet pea” she says with a gasp as he pulls her close. “Now I don’t really know how to slow dance but maybe you can teach me” he says with a wink. “Um okay” she says softly as she wraps her arms around him. “You ever been to a dance before” he asks her. She shakes her head. “I was never asked to one”. “Well the serpents here throw some pretty good parties and well maybe you’d like to meet some friends of mine some time”. “I’d love that sweet pea” Kaitlyn says gasping as he dips her. He pulls her back up and kisses her as some serpents around them whistle and catcall. “God I’ve wanted this for so long” he whispers as they touch foreheads. “So have I” she whispers closing her eyes and enjoying the Monet drinking in each other’s happiness.

“We better get going kaitlyn” Jughead says walking over to the couple after they dance for a few songs. “It’s pretty late and we do have school tomorrow and besides I’m sure you’re probably still shaken up from what happened today”. Sweet pea turns to look at her puzzled. “what caused her to be shaken up earlier today” sweet pea asks as she pulls away from. Kaitlyn bites her lip and holds onto Jughead who wraps his arms immediately around her and lays her back tenderly. Her parents died and they were killed by ghoulies Jughead mouths to sweet pea. “Oh jeez Bambi I’m sorry” sweet pea says as he ruffles her hair. “Maybe I should get some rest” she says taking jugheads hand in hers. “Goodnight Bambi” sweet pea says giving her a kiss on her cheek. “Good night sweet pea” she says, giving him a smile before she follows Jughead out of the bar.

When they get home the grief from earlier in the day washes over kaitlyn. She sobs as she lays on Jughead's bed curling into herself. “It’s okay let it out kate” Jughead whispers rubbing her back gently. She turns and holds onto him as she cries. “It’s going to be okay” he says holding her till she finally stops crying and falls asleep. “One day things will be okay”.


	4. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn’s first day back at school after all that has happened and trouble arises.

The next morning kaitlyn wakes up to find Jughead already getting ready. “What time is it” she asks rubbing her eyes and sitting up in the bed. “Well it’s time for school but I let you sleep in a bit seeing as you needed the rest”. Today Kaitlyn dresses in a thin white sweater and a pair of blue jeans that Betty gave her and the white vans as well. She slips her serpent jacket on around her shoulders and Jughead quirks an eyebrow at her. “I feel comfortable in this jacket like it was meant for me” she whispers. “And besides it’s the only thing I have left of my parents jug”. Jughead nods not saying a word and pats her on the shoulder as they head out to his motorcycle. Kaitlyn gulps as Jughead gets on the bike and hands her a helmet. “What’s wrong” he asks looking up at her. “Well I’ve just never ridden a motorcycle before” she says. “Don’t worry kate” he says. “Hold on tight to me and you’ll be just fine”. Kaitlyn nods her head still a bit unsure as she snaps the chinstrap of the helmet in place and she gets on the back of the bike and her arms wrap tightly around Jughead's waist. He sucks in a breath. “A bit too tight there kate” he whispers. “Sorry” Kaitlyn whispers letting off of her hold on Jughead just a bit and resting her head against his back as he takes off and her stomach drops seeing as she was so tense and skittish about riding a motorcycle. 

When they reach the school Jughead parks his motorcycle, and turns to help kaitlyn to get her helmet off. Once he puts the helmet on the seat he goes to help her off of the bike but Kaitlyn stumbles as she gets off of the bike as the bike comes up to her waist so her balance is a bit uneven as she gets off the bike. She trips and falls but runs into something that feels like a person and she can hear Jughead chuckle from behind her. “Oww” she says as she runs into someone. “Bambi you okay that was quite a tumble”. She looks up to find sweet pea staring worriedly down at her. She smiles and hugs him. “Yeah I’m fine pea just lost my balance for a moment is all” she says closing her eyes as he kisses the top of her head. “You look gorgeous by the way” he whispers in her ear and she blushes. “You look handsome you know” she says softly. Sweet pea smiles and kisses her and her arms wrap around him as she is happy that she can finally say she is dating the boy she has been crushing on for months. “Will you two stop it” toni says from beside them rolling her eyes playfully. “We do have class you know and oh I would hate to be late because you two chose to have a little public display of affection”. “Okay okay we’re coming don’t shout” sweet pea says pulling out of the hug making kaitlyn miss the warmth of his hugs and he takes her hand in his which makes her feel a bit better. “Can kaitlyn and you switch seats today toni” sweet pea asks her. Toni smiles gently and shakes her head. “Boy you two are whipped for each other already huh, she shrugs, fine but I’m just doing this because I am sick of the pining you two did for each other for so long”. “Why didn’t you tell us our feelings were mutual if you knew” kaitlyn asks. “Yeah that’s not cool at all topaz” sweet pea says. Toni smirks. “Oh Jughead and I had a bet going to see how long it would take the two of you to get together and now Jones owes me 20 bucks because he said it would take a lot longer for the two of you to finally say anything”.

When they get to science class Kaitlyn sits in the back beside sweet pea while laying her head on his shoulder and many of the people in the room gasp and their jaws drop at the sight of Kaitlyn in a serpent jacket and her basically hanging off the arm of a serpent, that serpent being the one and only sweet pea no less. For the entirety of class sweet pea has his hand on her knee causing her to try and not to squeak as she sees his gentle playful grin on his face that is so much different than the smirk he has when he is around the other serpents.

They don’t have the next class together so before she can go sweet pea pulls her back to his side snd kisses her. She flushes red but wraps her arms around him as she happily kisses him. “See you later Bambi” he whispers kissing her forehead before letting her go. “See you later sweets” she says winking back at him causing him to almost melt into a puddle right there.

She is sitting in her seat in English class when Kevin Keller slides into the seat beside her. “Kaitlyn” he says with his eyes wide. “Yeah what’s up Kevin” she asks, turning to look at him resting her handheld on her propped up hand. “Everyone is talking about who you draped yourself over this morning and I’m dying to ask so by any chance did you finally say something to the big bad serpent you’ve had your eyes on”? Kaitlyn giggles. “Well It was something like that”. “I knew he had the hots for you but you never believed me Kate”. His voice lowers to a whisper. “Why are you wearing a serpent jacket you didn’t go to them for money for your family did you because that is what everyone is saying and I’m kind of worried for you”. Kaitlyn shakes her head, blinking back tears as she rubs her eyes. “Kevin my parents are dead ghoulies killed them and I found out they used to be serpents so I went to them for protection”. Kevin gives a low whistle as he rubs her shoulder. “Gosh Kate I am so sorry but what does that have to do with sweet pea”? She smiles shyly. “Well it seems to protect me from the ghoulies my parents had me put in an arranged marriage with the son of another serpent they were friends with and it just so happens we like each other” she says with a wink. Kevin’s jaw drops and he gasps as he realizes which serpent she is taking about. “That is like fate or something kaitlyn gosh sounds like you two are meant to be together”. She smiles as she turns back to her notes. “Yeah I guess you could say that”.

When kaitlyn heads to the bathroom later in the day she finds Cheryl Blossom leaning against the wall glaring daggers at her and boy if looks could kill kaitlyn would en dead on the spot. Kaitlyn sighs as she goes to wash her hands. “Hello Cheryl how is your day going so far”? Cheryl snorts. “What all I did was ask you a polite question” Kaitlyn asks looking back at her. “I can’t believe you are going to the serpents and slumming it up with them just for money geez I knew you were a charity case kaitlyn hollow but I never thought you would stoop so low as to sleep with a serpent for money”. Kaitlyn's jaw drops at Cheryl’s audacity. “Excuse me are you accusing me of being a hooker” she says with a gasp. Cheryl shrugs and looks her up amd down as she crosses her arms. “you tell me, I mean only a slut would go after a serpent”. Kaitlym rolls her eyes. So this must be where the rumors Kevin heard started. “I’m not going to them for money Cheryl my parents were serpents so you see I’m taking on their legacy” kaitlyn says crossing her arms. “Oh that’s why your parents never had any money they’re just thugs after all” Cheryl says with a laugh. Kaitlyn hisses as her patience finally breaks and she whips around to punch Cheryl directly in the face. Cheryl shrieks as a cracking sound is heard and she goes to hold her nose. “You bitch you broke my nose” she yells as she pulls her hand away from her nose to find blood on her hand. “Oh shit I’ve done it now” Kaitlyn says and gulps as Cheryl grabs her hair and spins her around causing her to run into the cold wall of the bathroom and she falls to the floor. Kaitlyn rolls over on her back and swings her leg out causing her to trip Cheryl and she lands hard on the tile floor with a yell. Cheryl grabs kaitlyn's legs as she tries to make a run for it and kaitlyns world turns upside down as the ground rushes up to meet her, and she face plants as she hits the floor and she can feel her lip split directly on impact with the floor and her teeth rattle harshly. Cheryl flips her over and punches her in the eye and Kaitlyn knows she will have a black eye tomorrow. She kicks Cheryl away from her and gets up running out of the bathroom into the crowded hallway. “Get back here you slut no one breaks my nose and gets away with it” Cheryl shrieks chasing after her. “Well bitch I’d like to see you try” Kaitlyn says as she dodges her punches before she punches Cheryl in the stomach. “That’s for calling my parents thugs Cheryl blossom and just so you know my parents are dead” she yells loudly as the hall goes silent around them. 

Kaitlyn's heart beats loudly in her chest as she gasps for air as the adrenaline begins to wear off. She looks around at everyone in the hall who ahs gathered to watch the fight and they all have their mouths open in shock. Someone goes to help Cheryl up from off of the floor and kaitlyn feels a hand on her arm. She turns to see toni looking at her with a worried grimace and sweet pea behind her. “Bambi” he whispers walking up to her and cupping her cheek. “You okay”? She shakes her head as her lips tremble and sweet pea pulls her into his arms. “It’s okay” he whispers, rubbing her back as she sobs into his chest. “What did Cheryl do that was so bad that you picked a fight with her” toni whispers. “She Called me a serpent slut and she called my parents thugs toni” Kaitlym says as she hiccups from crying so hard. Toni and sweet pea tense. “Wanna skip the rest of the day” he whispers keeping a hand on her back. She nods dazed as sweet pea and Toni lead her out of the school and over to where their bikes are parked. Kaitlyn gets on behind sweet pea on his bike and she wraps her arms around sweet pea’s waist as he revs up his bike and takes off. She closes her eyes and sighs sadly as she lays her head on sweet pea’s back as she tries to not cry all over again as she thinks about the fight with Cheryl. 

They reach the Jones’s trailer and sweet pea keeps an arm around Kaitlyn as he and toni lead her to the front door. Toni knocks on the door of the trailer and fp answers. His eyes widen as he spots kaitlyn covered in bruises and a black eye and a split lip adorning her face. “What happened kaitlyn” he asks, moving out of the way so they can bring her inside.Sweet pea sits beside Kaitlyn on the couch. “Cheryl blossom that’s what happened” she whispers leaning her head on sweet pea’s shoulder and closing her eyes. Fp gives a low whistle. What did that red headed brat say now”? Kaitlyn whimpers and burrows her head in her boyfriend's shoulder. Toni sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “Well sir it seems that Cheryl called Kaitlyn a serpent slut for hanging out with serpents and kissing sweet pea and then she called Kaitlyn's parents thugs for being former serpents”. Fp sighs. “I’m sorry that happened” he says shaking his head. “Fp” Kaitlyn asks. “How do I join the serpents” she asks. Toni and sweet pea gasp and kaitlyn can feel sweet pea tense up beside her and she looks over at them confused. “You want to take the initiation” Toni asks. Kaitlyn nods. “Why” fp asks. “I don’t want people talking shit on my family fp they were braver than the northsiders think and besides I don’t really have any ties to that side of town besides betty and Archie”. Fp sighs. “It’s a rough thing the initiation”. “Well what’s in it” she asks. “Well first you have to take care of the beast” Toni says. “And that is” Kaitlyn asks with a frown. Sweet pea snorts. “Just tall boy’s over sized dog hot dog you have to take care of him for a few days”. “Aww I love dogs” kaitlyn says. “He’s a big drool baby I don’t know how he got the nickname beast” Toni says. “Next are the rules” fp says. “You have to memorize a list of rules you see it’s a code of honor in the serpents”. “That doesn’t sound too bad” kaitlyn says. “That’s just the first two” Toni says. “There’s two more”. Sweet peas face turns pale. “The third is the retrieving of the dagger from the cage of a snake”. Kaitlyn's face pales as well. “What” she shrieks. “It doesn’t have any venom the glands were taken out to ensure no one dies” Toni says. “But you will get bit you see that’s what this mark is” she says holding up her hand and showing kaitlyn a faint scar. Kaitlyn whistles. “Damn I bet that hurt”. “Where did you get a mouth like that Bambi” sweet pea asks her. I’ve never heard you talk like this before. “Told you that you wouldn’t like me once you got to know me I swear when I’m upset or when I’m comfortable with someone” kaitlyn whispers. “Are you kidding me I find it hot” sweet pea whispers kissing her temple. “So what is the final step of the initiation” kaitlyn asks. “The group welcome where you receive 12 blows and if you can handle that you’re in”. “How hard do they hit” kaitlyn whispers. “I did it I think you can too” toni says rubbing her shoulder. “Don’t tell Jughead fp” she whispers. “He would never approve of me joining the serpents even though he is one himself”. “The only way he will find out is if he comes to the whyte work on your initiation day” he says. “My lips are sealed”. Kaitlyn smiles and winces as her split lip begins to bleed again. Fp and Toni bring her some ibuprofen and an ice pack. Sweet pea takes a rag out of his pocket and dabs at the blood on her lip causing her to wince. “Sorry Bambi” he whispers kissing her forehead. “It’s okay” she whispers closing her eyes and letting sweet pea’s gentle touch help her feel just a bit better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi everyone so I am a bit slow at my writing and I’ve had this story planned out for a while. Do you guys want daily updates of what I have so far or once a week updates so the story where it’s at so far won’t be finished up too fast? I’d really appreciate hearing y’all’s opinion.


	5. The initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn goes through with the serpent initiation.

Kaitlyn ended up getting suspended from school for two weeks so this was the perfect time for her to take care of the beast. “Aww who is a good boy” Kaitlyn whispers as hot dog lays his head on her lad with his big tail wagging and thumping the cushions on the couch. 

That afternoon Jughead arrives home from school and pauses when he sees Kaitlym asleep on the couch curled up next to hot dog. “Kaitlyn” he says, shaking her shoulder gently. She yawns as she wakes up. “Hey jug what’s up” she says rubbing her eyes. He nods down to the dog in her lap. “Why are you taking care of hot dog”? “Oh tall boy needed a babysitter for this big boy for a few days”. “Okay” he says shrugging. “What do you want for dinner”? “Oh I’m heading out with Toni tonight we are having a girls night and besides I have to take hot dog back to tall boy”. Hot dog whines. Kaitlyn giggles as she pets his head. “I know boy I’ll miss you too”. 

That night kaitlyn meets toni at the white wyrm after dropping off hot dog at tall boy’s house. “So are you ready for tonight” toni asks bumping kaitlyn's shoulder with hers. Kaitlyn nods. “Yeah I’m as ready as I’ll ever be”.

“Alright” tall boy yells standing up from his booth and leading Kaitlyn to the stage at the side of the bar. “We are all gathered here to welcome Kaitlyn into our serpent den”. “Kaitlyn are you ready to recite the laws”? “Yes I am tall boy” she yells back. “Okay rule number 1”! “A Serpent never shows cowardice”! “Rule number 2”! “If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of”! “Rule number 3”! “No Serpent is left for dead”! “Rule number 4”! “A Serpent never betrays his own”! “Rule number 5”! “No Serpent stands alone”! “And finally rule number 6”! “In unity there is strength”! 

The bar erupts into cheers as tall boy helps her off of the stage and sweet pea goes to hug her. “Well done Bambi” he says. He grips her tightly. “You ready for the next step”? She sighs. “Not really but I guess I better go now before I lose my nerve”.

Kaitlyn gulps as she steps up to the snake cage and sees the dagger by the snake while it is hissing and snapping. “Well here I go,'' she whispers, reaching her hand in. She screams when the snake bites her but she manages to pull the dagger out. The bar cheers once more and sweet pea pulls her over to the bar to put some ointment on her hand and he wraps it. He kisses her hand gently and hugs her. “That scream broke my heart Bambi” he whispers resting his hand on top of hers. “I’m okay now my throat is a bit sore though” she says. “That’s not the only time your throat will be sore from screaming when you’re with me” he whispers. Kaitlyn gasps and lightly hits his shoulder as sweet pea chuckles and turns to the bartender. “Hey get my girl some water before she goes to the final task”. “Sure thing” the guy says handing Kaitlym a tall ice cold glass of water. “Do you have to be a part of the initiation” she whispers. Sweet pea nods somberly. “I’m so sorry Bambi I wish I wasn’t”. Kaitlyn stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Just don’t hit my face okay” she whispers. “I would never hit your pretty face Bambi” he whispers leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

Kaitlyn gulps as she stands in the circle of serpents. She tensed up as the blows begin. She stumbles but she doesn’t go down. She yells loudly at the painful blows and the final one to hit is sweet pea. “I’m so sorry” he whispers as he hits her shoulder. “Welcome to the serpents” tall boy says, leading her back to the bar. “After that beating I think you can take the tattoo now” tall boy says. “Yeah” Kaitlym says shaking sore from the punches. “I’m ready”. 

Once the tattoo is given kaitlyn winces proudly as sweet pea helps her to get her jacket back on. “I feel prouder to wear this jacket now that I’m an official serpent” kaitlyn says. “I felt like a fake”. “Well you’re no fake now” sweet pea says kissing her and she winces. “Sorry forgot about the lip” he whispers. “Why didn’t I take you home now you probably want to sleep for the rest of the time you’re suspended from school”. Kaitlym giggles. “You got that right sweet pea”.

When they get back to the Jones place sweet pea helps kaitlyn inside. “Where have you been” Jughead yells as soon as the two step into the house. “Jug I can explain” kaitlyn says. Jughead turns on the lights and gasps as he sees bruises on her face. “Kaitlyn, what happened to you tonight” Jughead asks walking over to her. He cups her cheek and she winces as his thumb grazes her split lip. “Sorry” he whispers. He turns to glare at sweet pea. “You said you would protect her”! “I did she wanted this” sweet pea says. “What does that even mean, You didn’t hit her did you” Jughead says darkly. “No I didn’t hit her face”! “Enough” kaitlyn yells causing the two boys to fall silent. “Jughead the truth is” she whispers taking her jacket off leaving her tank top on and she turns her back to him so he can see the serpent tattoo on her shoulder blade. “Kaitlyn” Jughead whispers placing a hand on her shoulder careful not to touch her tattoo. “Oh god no you did it didn’t you”? She nods. “Why I could have protected you” he whispers. “I wanted to belong somewhere and Besides I wanted to keep my parents honor I mean they were serpents too and I want to make them proud of me”. Jughead hugs her close. Just please be safe he whispers. “I’ll try jug besides I have my job at the white wyrm after all I’ll be safe there”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so I wrote this after I hadn’t watched riverdale for awhile and I forgot that girls are supposed to do the serpent dance in order to join the serpents but honestly I don’t feel comfortable writing that so I’m just going to leave my story the way it is


	6. First day of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn’s first day of work at the white wyrm is going well...until she needs a bit of rescuing.

The next day is Saturday and it is kaitlyn's first day of work at the white wyrm as the new waitress. “So what do I need to do on my shift ma’am” kaitlyn asks the lady behind the bar as she walks around the back of it. The lady chuckles and shakes her head as she puts down a cleaning rag and turns to face kaitlyn. “Nobody calls me ma’am around here everybody just calls me clover kid”. “Okay clover it’s nice to meet you” kaitlyn says with a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you to sweetheart” Clover says and rubs kaitlyn's shoulder. “Don’t be so rinse there’s nothing for you to worry about sweetie, clover sighs as she gets back to cleaning off the bar of crumbs, Sure it can get a bit rowdy but I can knock heads if I need to so you are fine, now why don’t you go and take some orders for the chef to fill that’s your job for today alright”? “Okay” kaitlyn says as she nods and goes to stand at the bar to wait for someone to come up to her and order their meal. A guy who looks like he is around her age but who is someone she has never seen before heads up to the bar and flashes a smile. “Hello welcome to the white wyrm, What can I get ya to eat” kaitlyn asks, holding out her pen and notepad. “Umm how about a sandwich, a soda, and your number sweetheart”. Kaitlyn pauses and looks back up at him and her jaw opens a bit. “I’m sorry” she says with a stutter and a confused look on her face. “Aww you’re cute what’s a pretty girl like you doing in a bar like this anyway”? “Paying for my schooling now I’m sorry but I’m afraid my fiancé wouldn’t take too kindly to you flirting with me” she says batting her eyes sweetly trying to let the guy down easy and she turns around so he sees the snake on the back of her jacket as she gives the meal order to the chef. “Uhh what’s with you turning your back to me doll”? She turns around with her arms crossed across her chest. “Listen buddy I really do have a boyfriend so you better split before he gets in here” Kaitlyn says. The guy snorts. “Well earlier you called him your fiancé and I really don’t think a girl as young as you would have a fiancé”. “How rude” Kaitlyn says eyeing the door to the bar as it opens and sweet pea steps into the bar and he is being followed by tall boy, toni, and fangs. “This guy being a relentless creep” clover whispers as she passes by. “Yup” Kaitlyn whispers and nods. “Why don’t you say something a little louder and get your boys attention then seeing as this guy won’t leave you alone sugar” clover says as she goes to wash down dishes. “I’m so sorry” Kaitlyn says loudly as sweet pea turns to look at her. “I can’t give you my number, you see I'm taken by the hottest serpent there is”. She can see fangs, toni, and tall boy laugh as they clap sweet pea on the shoulder who is blushing red and he has a proud grin on his face. “Oh don’t be like that doll” the guy says reaching out and grabbing her arm. “Hey don’t you dare call me doll and unhand me this instant”! 

“Hey do we have a problem here” sweet pea asks walking over to them a dark look in his eyes. “Yeah this chick won’t give me her number how rude is that man and she is even pretending to be taken by some guy she calls her fiancé”. Sweet pea ignores him and grins widely at kaitlyn with a teasing glint in his eyes. “So Bambi I’m your fiancé eh”? She smiles at him. “Well technically yeah you are pea”. Sweet pea grins at her again but he frowns as he turns back to face the guy. “Is This guy bothering you Bambi” sweet pea asks. Kaitlyn nods. “Well yeah he just won’t take no for an answer babe”. “Well I think we can do something about that” sweet pea says taking his switchblade out of his pocket still holding the sickly sweet grin on his face. The guy gulps as sweet pea flicks the knife open. “So here’s what you’re going to do buster you are going to get your hands off of my girl and I don’t want to hear you making any more trouble for her again when she’s doing her job alright”? The guy nods with his face pale as cotton as he release kaitlyn's arm and slams some money on the counter and runs out of the bar. “Oh he forgot his food” kaitlyn says with a laugh. Sweet pea chuckles as he turns and leans over the bar so he can kiss her. “Proud of you for stalling him like that” sweet pea whispers as they pull apart. Kaitlyn smirks. “I knew my leather clad prince would get me out of that jam and besides what kind of serpent would I be if I couldn’t handle a weirdo like that”. “God I love you” sweet pea whispers. Kaitlyn tenses and her eyes widen as she turns to face sweet pea who has frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. “I love you too sweets” she whispers shyly. “Are you sure I mean that’s a big step for us I just want to be sure you aren’t going to regret telling me you love me” he whispers. “Sweets” she says with a wink. “All of that time you were staring at me in school, honey I was staring back and I longed for you to say those three little words to me for the longest time I was just too scared”. Sweet pea crashes his lips against hers once more. When they pull apart they find that the entire bar is staring at them in shock. “Way to go”, tall boy yells. “Who would have thought our boy sweet pea here would find a girl that he would say I love you to”! Kaitlyn blushes as she goes to sink down into the floor behind the bar. “You okay down there Bambi” sweet pea asks leaning over he bar as he tats down at her a laugh in his voice. “Yeah just a bit embarrassed is all” she says looking back up at him. “Yup you two are gonna make it” clover says with a wink. “Take the rest of the day off and go and spend it with this big lug here” clover says nodding at sweet pea. “Thanks clover you’re the best” Kaitlyn says as she walks around the bar to hug sweet pea. “Movie marathon at your place” he whispers burying his face in her hair. “You bet” she says pulling back and tugging on his jacket so he bends down and she kisses him and she smiles as he pulls her close. Yeah she could get used to this.


	7. The funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn attends her parents funeral and someone who shows up at the funeral causes some serious problems.

That following week is the day of kaitlyn's parents funeral. They were a small family and kaitlyn didn’t really know any of her relatives as she had never seen any before and they never really had been to riverdale in years anyway, so kaitlyn just assumed they were all dead so she was surprised when she arrived at the funeral home to see some unfamiliar faces gathering aorund in small groups. 

Jughead, sweet pea, toni, fangs, tall boy, betty, Veronica, Archie, fp, Alice, and Fred have all come with her to the funeral to give her some moral support. “You don’t need to be alone at this time” Alice whispers rubbing her shoulder as they walk inside the unearthly quiet funeral home. “Thanks Alice” kaitlyn whispers. “It really is nice having some people I know here with me”.

They stepped into the funeral viewing room and a man she has never seen before walks briskly over and up to them. “Arthur hollow my it’s been a while hasn’t it” Alice says crossing her arms. “Same to you Alice, fp, Fred” Arthur says with a nod in their direction and then he frowns at the jacket Kaitlyn is wearing around her shoulders. “Damn it I was hoping this hadn’t happened yet” he muttered under his breath taking a long sip of what appears to be whiskey. “Excuse me what do you mean by that sir” kaitlyn asks confused. “Oh sorry I’m Arthur hollow, well I’m your fathers brother you see you’re my niece kaitlyn”. “How is it I have never heard about you from mom and dad” she asks, pulling away from Arthur and closer to sweet pea who kisses her temple. Arthur looks shocked and a bit stunned. “Wait they never told you about me” Arthur asks a hurt look crossing his face. He sighs with a shake of his head as he finishes off the shot of whiskey. “I guess it makes sense I mean I did leave Riverdale after having a fight with our mom after all, I was seen as a shame and a disgrace to our family. “Do I have any grandparents that I don’t know about” kaitlyn asks. Arthur shakes his head. “They all passed before you were born kid”. He looks up at her. “You see I wanted to get here before you joined the serpents and now I suspect it’s too late for that seeing as you’re wearing the jacket and you have a group of serpents hanging around you”. Kaitlym nods. “Yeah I went through with my initiation a few days ago”. “Well I want you to move into New York with me kaitlyn now that you don’t have anyone to take care of you I mean riverdale isn’t safe for young kids anymore”. Kaitlyn's eyes widen. “Hold on I don’t want to leave my home and um you see, I’m actually staying with my close friend and his father, Jughead and fp”. “What kind of name is Jughead” Arthur asks, his eyebrows raising in confusion. “Well that would be me” Jughead says stepping up to shake Arthur’s hand. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third” he says. “Oh you’re fp’s kid I should have guessed seeing as you’re the spitting image of your father”. “I’m also the leader of the serpents now that my dad stepped down and I don’t think it’s a good idea that kaitlyn here leaves riverdale”. Arthur frowns as he places his empty shot glass on a nearby table. “And why not kid”? Jughead sighs. “You see her parents were murdered by ghoulies because they owed them money and they want to go after kaitlyn but she’s protected by us and her fiancé and we can’t protect her if she is living beyond the town limits”. Arthur seems to choke on air. “ “oh Larkin oh Peter” Arthur whispers as he sits down on a nearby chair. “Oh why didn’t they ask me for money? I would have helped them” he whispers blinking back tears. “I guess it’s because those two were the proudest people” I know he says. He looks back up at Kaitlyn. “Alright which serpent here did my little brother and sister in law have you put in an arranged marriage with I assume he is here after all. Sweet pea wraps an arm around kaitlyn's side. “Of course I’m here I would never let my girl go through something like this alone”. “Arthur” Kaitlym says. “This is sweet pea and he is my fiancé”. Arthur’s eyes widen once more. “This punk is who you’re betrothed to”? “Hey he’s not a punk and I love him Arthur” kaitlyn says with a frown. “Bambi” sweet pea whispers. Arthur sighs and rubs the back of his head. “I wish I had known you were betrothed because I brought someone to meet you that I think would be a good investment for our family”. “Oh and who would that be” kaitlyn asks. “Let me just get him over here to meet you” Arthur says pulling a boy over to them by the arm. Kaitlyn’s jaw drops open. “Arthur do you mean to tell me that you set me up with nick st Clair”?! “Enchantè it’s nice to see you again miss hollow” Nick says kissing her hand and she jerks her hand away in disgust. Sweet pea growls pulling her closer to him. Arthur looks confused. “I'm sorry do you two know each other already”? “Yes as a matter of fact all of us here know this scum bag” Veronica says coming to the front of the group. “Miss lodge” Arthur whispers. “Hello Arthur hollow I see you’re still working with scum” Veronica says. “What does she mean by that” Arthur asks turning to nick who lookes like he is trying his hardest not to squirm and bolt out of the funeral home as he catches archies death glare directed his way. “Oh we had a little disagreement that’s all Arthur”. “Oh hell no we had more than just a little disagreement you monster you tried to rape cherly blossom” kaitlyn yells causing the crowd of people in the funeral home to turn and stare at them. Arthur’s jaw drops. “You tried to do that to the most Influential daughter in riverdale” Arthur says loudly. “You already agreed to have your niece marry me Arthur hollow and there is nothing you can do to stop it” Nick says going to grab kaitlyn away from sweet pea. Kaitlym steps back and shakes her head as she clutches on so tightly to sweet pea’s jacket that her knuckles are turning white. Nick rolls his eyes. “Come on doll you’re being childish just leave this trailer park trash and live in the city with me, I’ll give you a world of glitz and glamor” he says. “You can keep your rich lifestyle st Clair, This group of what you just called trailer park trash is my family and thanks for ruining my parents funeral by the way both of you” kaitlyn says running out of the building. The serpents turn to glare at Nick. “You’re dead for making my girl cry st Clair” sweet pea snarls cracking his knuckles. “You got us to back you up” Jughead says as he toni, fangs, and tall boy step up to sweet pea’s side their arms crossed with looks ready to kill. “You have us on your side as well to take out this sleazeball” Archie says as Betty and Veronica both nod and cross their arms. “I’m going after Bambi to make sure she’s alright keep this creep right here” sweet pea yells running in the same direction kaitlyn ran out In a moment before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: when thinking of who to make out as a villain for this story my mind went to Nick St Clair. 


	8. I can hear the bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet pea and kaitlyn make a brash decision after the what happened at the funeral.

Sweet pea reaches the parking lot and he worries when he doesn’t see Kaitlyn at first but his ears perk as he hears quiet sniffling coming from what appears to be beside his motorcycle. Sweet pea runs over to find kaitlyn curled up on the ground next to his bike with her makeup streaming down her face as she cries and she only makes it worse as she tries to rub her eyes dry with the back of her hand. “Bambi” he whispers trying to be as gentle as possible. She begins to shake as she sobs harder and doesn’t say a word as she pulls her knees closer to her chest. “Kaitlyn” sweet pea whispers as he pulls her up to her feet. Kaitkyn sobs harder and curls into sweet pea’s chest and his arms wrap around her as he pulls her close and hugs her tightly. “I can’t marry Nick at Clair” she sobs. “I want you sweet pea please you have to know that”. “I know” he whispers holding her close and rocking her side to side in his arms. “Wanna Ditch this place” he whispers. She nods and sweet pea gets on his motorcycle and kaitlyn gets behind him on the bike and they drive into the night. 

After a while of silent driving around town sweet pea stops in front of a gas station. “Wait here Bambi” he whispers kissing her forehead. “I’ve gotta fill up the gas tank it’s almost on empty”. She nods numbly without a word and it breaks sweet pea’s heart when suddenly he has an idea.

“Bambi” sweet pea asks as he returns with a bag. “What’s in the bag sweets” she asks. “This” he says with a proud grin as he bends down on one knee. “Sweet pea” kaitlyn asks with a gasp. “What are you doing”? “Kaitlyn Alexandra Larkin I’ve loved you since you accidentally ran into me in the hall of riverdale high on my first day there and it turned out you were the serpents tour guide and I know I may not be rich and I can’t afford a proper ring just yet but I can afford this” he says taking a ring pop out of the bag and he breaks open the wrapper. Kaitlyn giggles and sweet pea grins as he blushes. “Bambi I know we’re still technically in high school but will you marry me”? “Yes” she says jumping off of the bike to kiss him and he slips the ring on her finger. Is it okay he asks worriedly as he stands up. “Oh It’s perfect sweet pea” she whispers. “I wouldn’t ask for anything else”. Sweet pea pulls a second ring pop out of the bag and kaitkyn puts it on his finger. “Wanna elope tonight Bambi” he whispers. She grins. “To keep us together and me away from Nick st Clair oh sweet pea Hell yeah”. 

There is chapel only a half an hour away from where the funeral home is that will do elopements and kaitlyn and sweet pea are giddy during the entire drive there. When they get to the chapel sweet pea turns off his bike and turns around to face kaitlyn. “Are you sure about this I mean do you really want to elope with me” he whispers kissing her forehead. “Sweet pea I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life and besides all of our friends approve of us, you see I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don’t want any chance of some psychotic rich kid wanting me to marry him ruining that”. Sweet pea grins as he kisses her. “Thank god for us being both 18” he whispers. “We don’t need anyone’s approval to be married”. “Well it’s not like we would listen to their opinion anyway” kaitlyn says linking arm with sweet pea. 

As they walk up to the Pair walks hand in hand into the chapel where a pastor is standing and doing what appears to be maintenance. He looks up at them with a gentle and welcoming smile from his books as they walk over to him. “Hello how may I help you two he asks, taking off his reading glasses and putting them down on the desk in front of him. “Do you do elopements by any chance” sweet pea asks. The pastor nods. Why yes we certainly do and may I ask why you two kids are wanting to get eloped”? “Well” kaitlyn says gripping sweet pea’s hand tightly as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m in an arranged marriage with my boyfriend here but my parents died and my uncle wants me to marry some rich kid that will be a good investment for our family but I’m already in love with sweet pea and I want to spend the rest of my life with him”. I feel the same way about kaitlyn” sweet pea says kissing the side of her head. “I see” the pastor says with a sad look and a nod. “Well I’m sorry that your uncle has done this and caused you to go to such great lengths to stay together and now do you two have rings for the ceremony”? They hold out the two ring pops. “Ah young love” the pastor says chuckling as he walks over to a small box he unlocks with a key. “We keep some cheap rings people have either donated to us or ones that find at local thrift stores for eloping couples you see it’s mainly costume jewelry so why don’t you come nicer here and pick one out for each of you”. Kaitlyn and sweet pea walk over to the pastor’s side and Kaitlyn gasps as she picks out a small ring with a green gemstone. “Why did you not pick a diamond” sweet pea asks. “Well sweet pea The green gem reminds me of the serpents” she whispers. Sweet pea nods. “That’s a good choice” he says as he picks out a silver wedding band. “I’ll keep this on a chain around my neck when I’m on a job,'' he whispers. “Oh It’s perfect pea” she says as they kiss and sweet pea grins as they pull away from each other. “Yeah it is Bambi”.

They walk into the chapel and face each other in front of the pastor each of them beaming with pride snd love and affection for the other. “Kaitlyn Hollow do you take sweet pea as your lawfully wedded husband in rain and shine in good times and bad in sickness and health as long as you two shall live till death do you part”? “I do” kaitkyn says. “Sweet pea I’ve had my eyes on you since we met at riverdale high and you flashed that signature smile my way and the icing on the Cale was the fact that my parents had us in an arranged marriage and as one of my friends at riverdale high said we must be fated to be together”. Kaitlyn can tell sweet pea is close to crying as she finishes her vows. “And sweet pea do you take Kaitlyn hollow as your lawfully wedded wife in rain and shine in good times and bad in sickness and health as long as you two shall live till death do you part”? “I do” sweet pea whispers. “Bambi you don’t know how much my heart soared when you said you loved me for the first time and yeah I think we were fated to be together and I know we will be together for the rest of our lives”. “Well please exchange the rings” the pastor says as they put the rings on the other’s finger. “You may now kiss the bride sweet pea I think you two will make a beautiful couple mr and mrs pea” the pastor says smiling. Kaitlyn gasps as sweet pea dips her and kisses her deeply. As they pull apart sweet pea hugs her, picks her up and spins them in a circle. Kaitlyn laughs as she holds on tightly to him. “Come with me to sign your marriage license and you two will be all set up and then you can be on your way” he pastor says. They sign the papers together and hold each other tightly. “I can’t believe we did it” kaitlyn whispers as they walk out to sweet pea’s bike. “I know Bambi” sweet pea whispers. “Oh wait” sweet pea says coming to a halt. “What is it pea” Kaitlyn asks taking his hand in hers. “We need to tell my mom and sister”. “Oh wow yeah I haven’t even met them yet” kaitlyn whispers. “Oh They’ll love you Bambi” sweet pea says kissing the top of her head. “Are you sure they will like me sweet pea” kaitlyn whispers. “I know it because you are too much of an angel for them not to like you” sweet pea says. “My mother has been asking to meet you anyway and this is as good a reason as any for you to meet her seeing as you are her daughter in law now after all” sweet pea says winking as he gets on the bike. Kaitlyn hope on behind him and they head back to riverdale to face the others and tell them they had eloped.

When they reach sweet pea’s home it’s already ten at night. “Is it too late to meet your mother and sister” kaitlyn whispers. Sweet pea shakes his head. “Nah don’t worry about that Bambi my mom usually waits for me to get home she worries about me she’s a good woman you see”. “What about your dad pea” she asks. Sweet pea pulls a face. Well he was nothing but a deadbeat you see He walked out on us when I was five and mom had just had cherry six months prior, I bacially helped her to raise my little sister”. “You’re a good son and brother then sweet pea” Kaitlyn says as they head up to the front door.

“Where have you been sweet pea” his mother asks as she opens the door. “Oh who is this young lady why is this my future daughter in law” she asks spotting kaitlyn who is standing beside sweet pea. “Uh you see mama” sweet pea says scratching the back of his head as he tells her what happened at the funeral home and the rest of the events of the night. 

“Oh you poor dear” sweet pea’s mom says going to hug kaitlyn. “I always remembered Arthur to be trouble and no good but I never knew or thought that he would go as far as to bad I’d play sell you off and yes I’m upset that you two didn’t tell me what you were up to tonight but I’m so proud to call you my daughter in law kaitlyn dear”. Kaitlyn beams happily. “Well thank you miss”. “Oh now don’t be so formal dear call me mother and welcome to the family” mrs pea says hugging Kaitlyn. “Is cherry still up” sweet pea asks looking around. His mother shakes her head. “You just missed her she went to sleep not too long ago so maybe she can meet Kaitlyn some other time”. “I hope so”, kaitlyn says. From what’s sweet pea has said She sounds like a good kid”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the title for this chapter is a reference to the movie/ Broadway show hairspray. Also if this story feels like it is moving too fast I am horrible at writing slow burn and I just want the chapters to be together and be happy.


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn and sweet pea have to tell some others what happened earlier that night.

“I guess I better be taking Kaitlyn back on over to the Jones’s place” sweet pea says taking Kaitlyn by the arm and leading her out of his family’s house. “I will Plan on working extra hours at the white wyrm so we can get our own place” kaitlyn says holding onto sweet pea. Sweet pea’s grins as he kisses her. “I love you Bambi” he whispers. She smiles as they get to his bike. “I Love you too sweet pea”.

It’s almost midnight when they get to Jughead and fp’s place. The lights are still on and sweet pea and kaitlyn gulp. “They must have waited up for us I honestly didn’t think they would” kaitlyn whispers as she and sweet pea head to the door. They knock on the door and fp answers their knocking and pulls kaitlyn into a hug. “Where did you two go we are we’re so worried about you”. Kaitkyn and sweet pea look around the living room to see Jughead, toni, fangs, tall boy, Archie, Fred, Alice, Betty, and Veronica all sitting around looking worried. Suddenly Betty and Veronica gasp. “What is it” Jughead asks them. “Are those wedding rings on your fingers” Betty asks them. “Yes” kaitlyn says quietly as she is afraid and nervous as she wonders what everyone in the room's reaction will be. “To keep her away from Nick st Clair we may have eloped tonight” sweet pea says. “Wit You mean I wasn’t there for your wedding” toni says looking hurt as she sighs. “We want to be together toni and felt like this was the only way to ensure our lives together” kaitlyn says. “I love sweet pea and this is the only thing we knew Nick couldn’t break and it’s down th inf he can’t take me away from”. “Well I’m happy for you two really I am” fp says seeming like a proud parent as he claps sweet pea on the shoulder. “Well at least nick can’t force her to marry him now come here Jughead says going to hug kaitlyn. “I’m happy for you kate ,really I am proud you took such a big step tonight”. “Well how does it feel to now officially be mrs pea” tall boy asks. “It feels amazing” kaitlyn says as she pulls on sweet pea’s jacket so he will bend down to kiss her. “Eww gross pda” fangs says covering his eyes as everyone else laughs. 

That night sweet pea decides to stay over at the house with kaitlyn. “We’ve never slept together before” she says softly. “I’ve always wanted to cuddle with you Bambi” he says waggling his eyebrows. Kaitlyn throws a small pillow at him and sweet pea feigns hurt as he fakes a gasp. “Ow oh wow I can’t believe you would assault me like that Bambi I’m wounded officially hurt” he says placing a hand over his heart. “Whatever you big baby I know for a fact that didn’t hurt you I mean you did go through the same initiation I went through” she says as they settle down on the couch to watch a movie. Sweet pea’s arm drapes around her waist comfortingly drawing her steadily closer to him. She lays her head on his shoulder and pulls the bowl of popcorn closer to them in her lap. She holds out her hand and smiles gently at the ring on her finger as the light of the television reflects off of the shine of her wedding ring gem. “What are you thinking about Bambi” sweet pea asks, popping some popcorn in his mouth. She shrugs lazily a happy smile on her face. “Oh just that I’m lucky to have such an amazing guy like you as my husband” she whispers. Sweet pea blushes as he kisses the top of her head and nuzzles her hair. “Well yeah I may appear to be all big and bad with the serpents but just for you Bambi sweetheart I’m a love struck fool”. The movie starts and as they get further into it kaitlyn's eyes feel heavier and heavier. “You can go to sleep if you want Bambi” sweet pea says rubbing her arm gently. “Goodnight sweet pea” she whispers as she nods and closes her eyes snuggling into his side. “Good night Bambi” sweet pea says back to her and he smiles as her gentle snores fill his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: sorry this chapter is so short. I felt like this was a good place to stop for this scene. 


	10. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghoulies make an appearance, why have they kidnapped kaitlyn and who are they working for?

“Fp” kaitlyn asks walking into the kitchen the next morning after sweet pea had left. “What is it kid” he asks taking a large sip of his mug of coffee. “Well seeing as how my last name has technically changed with me being married now and all, do I have to change it in the school register”? “I would say Only if you want to” he says. “Okay” kaitlyn says. “I want to make sure in every way possible people know sweet pea and I will be together forever”. Jughead gags as he eats his cereal. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes as she places a hand on her hip. “Jughead Jones don’t you dare gag when I talk about sweet pea because lord knows how sweet you and Betty are with each other and I have never said a word about it” she says grabbing her backpack and heading out of the house and she can bear fp laugh as Jughead grunts while she slams the door behind her. 

she walks through the yard to wait for Jughead by his bike so he can drive them to school today when suddenly someone grabs her arm from behind. She whirls around to find someone with a dark ski mask on. “Hello miss hollow” the person says. She screams loudly. “Help let go of me”! The man holds her tighter and begins to drag her away. The door to the house slams open and Jughead and fp run outside at full speed. “Hey let go of her now” Jughead yells as the guy throws kaitlyn into a nearby car and hops in behind her. The guy takes off his mask. “Tough kid I can’t let her go now” he yells. “She’s property of the ghoulies ya see”! The other guy in the car who is in the driver's seat laughs as they speed off leaving Jughead and fp to helplessly watch them drive away. 

A bag is placed over kaitlyn head as she is forced into an abandoned warehouse. She tries to kick and hit her attackers while her ha da are still free but pretty soon she finds herself tied up with her hands behind her back as she is thrown onto a hard cold cement floor with a loud thud which causes her to grunt a bit. The bag is taken off of her head and she gulps as she finds four ghoulies encircling her. “What do you want with me” she asks close to tears as she stares up at the ghoulies and then looks away as her fear seems to get the best of her. One of the ghoulies grips her by the chin to force her to look at him. “Hello miss hollow my don’t you look lovely today” he says. “Actually it’s mrs pea now as of last night I’m a happily married woman, jerk” she says. “Oh nick st Clair won’t like that” they all say mumbling to themselves. Kaitlyn can feel her stomach drop as that creep’s name comes up once again. “Hold on You’re all working for Nick st Clair” she asks. “Why of course we are little deer he is paying us handsomely after all” another says with a sneer. “We’ve heard the pet name your so called fiance well I guess now husband calls you Bambi was it”? The way he said the name so dear to her makes her nauseous. “I have nothing to say to you all” she says trying to turn away from them. A third ghoulie kicks her in the side hard enough that she falls over in pain with a wail onto the floor. “I guess roughing her up a bit won’t hurt” a fourth ghoulie says. “Yeah” the others say. “Especially since that will make the serpents even more determined to come to her rescue”. “Hear that princess we get to rough you up for the ransom letter I’ve been waiting patiently all this time for this” one of the ghoulies says cracking his knuckles. Kaitlym gulps and tenses up as she feels the blows come harder and harder till she is spitting blood. “Go to hell” she snarls in their faces and one kicks her hard with his steel toed boot right on her cheek. This blow causes her to gasp and fall to the ground with her cheek stinging as the ghoulies laugh. “Ah man look how bruised that pretty little face is” the ghoulies all day and they seem to be pretty proud of themselves. “Smile for the camera Bambi” they say tauntingly and laughing as one of the ghoulies takes a photo of her with an old style Polaroid camera.

Her stomach growls as she sits in the back of the warehouse and She can tell that it has been hours since one of the ghoulies took off with the picture and ransom letter in hand ready to deliver it to the serpents. To be honest kaitlyn is really afraid of these guys as she has no ideas of what they can do or what they are capable of, Especially since she knows they could turn her over to Nick at a moment's notice. She shivers as her whole body aches as she lays helplessly on the cold floor. Kaitlyn is so tired and weak after the beating but she’s afraid to sleep in case she has a concussion. 

After what seems like forever she hears shouts from outside of the warehouse, loud and angry sounding yells echo through the warehouse as a group of people force their way inside. “So I hear you captured my girl you better let her go” a familiar voice yells. “Sweet pea” she whispers croaking as she can barley muster a whisper as her throat is dry and sore from screaming in pain. A ghoulie pulls her off of the floor and drags her to the group of familiar faces and she is relieved to find that it is the serpents here to rescue her. “Guys” she whispers and croaks as she coughs up a mouthful of blood. “What the hell” Jughead says at Kaitlyns weakened and roughed up state. Sweet pea snarls. “What the hell did you assholes do to her”?! The ghoulie holding up kaitlyn smirks. “Oh we just roughed her up a bit my favorite part was when we kicked her in the face with our steel toed boots”. Sweet pea snarls and throws a punch at the ghoulie and his brass knuckles hit the guy square in the face. The ghoulie lets go of kaitlyn as he drops to the floor unconscious. Kaitlyn stumbles and sweet pea catches her as she falls into his arms. “Bambi oh what did they do to you are you okay” he whispers, cradling her injured cheek. Kaitlyn shakes her head and sobs into sweet pea’s chest as Jughead and the other serpents run over to their side to help untie her. When her arms are free she throws them around sweet pea as she cries. “Oh sweet pea I was so scared” she whimpers. “Why did they kidnap you Bambi” asks cradling her in his arms. She shivers. “They were trying to collect me for Nick st Clair sweets”. “That monster again” sweet pea mutters. “We definitely need to get a restraining order placed against him” he says. Kaitlyn nods and then her brain swirls as dizziness overtakes her. “I don’t feel good she mumbles”. “Kaitlyn Bambi honey what’s wrong” sweet pea asks alarmed as she slumps onto his chest. “I think I may have a concussion” she mumbles as her eyes begin to close. “No hey stay awake Bambi you can’t fall asleep especially if you may have a concussion”! Before she loses consciousness kaitlyn can feel sweet pea pick her up in his arms with one arm under the crook of her knees amd his other arm under her shoulders. “We need a doctor right away” he yells and that is the last thing she hears before she fades into unconsciousness.

A beeping sound fills her ears and her head throbs as kaitlyn begins to groan and open her eyes. She blinks her eyes a few times to collect her bearings and finds herself laying in a hospital room by herself. She looks over to find that the beeping noise she has been hearing is the heart rate monitor by her bed and she looks down to find an Iv in her hand. 

The door to her hospital room opens and kaitlyn flinches as she looks over to the doorway. “Bambi” she hears sweet pea asks. “Sweet pea hey” she whispers. He runs over to the bed and she notices his arms are full of flowers candy and baskets. He sets them down but he bed amd takes her hand in his. “How are you feeling” he whispers. She sighs. “I’m sore all over” she says. “What happened that morning” sweet pea asks her. “Well I had just finished breakfast and I was talking with Jughead and fp before I was going to head to school, I walked outside to wait for Jughead and suddenly I was jumped by the ghoulies”. “Oh god Bambi I am so sorry that happened to you” sweet pea whispers. “How long have I been out”? Sweet pea sighs. “You have been asleep for Two weeks Bambi”. “What really” she says and gasps. “Yeah” he says with a nod. “I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up, I mean I didn’t want to lose you so soon after making a promise for us to be together till death do us part”. “What happened to the ghoulies” kaitlyn asks him. Sweet pea sighs. “Well the serpents beat the little gang of ghoulies up and we dropped them off at the sheriff's station”. “What’s my damage” she whispers. Well you have a Fractured ankle, bruised ribs, a concussion like you suspected, they broke your left arm, and they fractured one of your shoulder blades” sweet pea says. “No wonder I feel so bad” she whispers. He goes to sit on the chair by her bed but she grabs tightly onto his hand. “Stay with me please” she whispers. “Of course Bambi” he says. “I’m not going anywhere I promise especially after I and the serpents argued with the doctors and nurses to let me stay here with you at all times” sweet pea says leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’d cuddle with you but I’m afraid I would hurt you even more Bambi” sweet pea says as he pulls the chair as close to the bed as possible. “I wish you could cuddle with me too” kaitlyn says. “But just having you by my side is enough right now”. Sweet pea smiles as he kisses her forehead. “I love you sweet pea” she says softly as her eyes begin to close again. “I love you too Bambi” he whispers. “Now get some more rest you need it to help you heal”.


	11. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a playlist that I think fits with the story

Champagne supernova by oasis 

Never had a dream come true by S Club 7

The only hope for me is you by my chemical romance 

endlessly by the cab (this is probably my favorite song in this playlist for this story)

Must have done something right by relient K

chasing cars by snow patrol 

iris by the goo goo dolls

good girls by 5sos

youngblood by 5sos

monster by imagine dragons 

I think we’re alone now by Tiffany 

I wanna dance with somebody by Whitney Houston 

still into you by paramore 

the great escape by boys like girls 

let’s hear it for the boy by deniece Williams 

angel by one direction 

Cant fight this feeling by REO speedwagon 

Never ending story by limahl 

crazy little thing called love by queen 

what a feeling by Irene cara 

Love story by Taylor Swift 

Naturally by Selena Gomez and the scene 

beautiful soul by Jesse mcartney 

time of my life from dirty dancing 

wonderwall by oasis 

invisible touch by genesis 

truly madly deeply by one direction 

Something just like this by the chainsmokers, coldplay 

I knew I loved you by savage garden 

shut up and dance by walk the moon 

The world is ugly by my chemical romance 

That’s what you get by paramore 

steal my girl by one direction 

dance with me tonight by olly murs 

my life would suck without you by kelly Clarkson 

you and I by one direction

strong by one direction

something great by one direction 

I’m only me when I’m with you by Taylor Swift 

wild heart by bleachers 

fearless by Taylor Swift 

weird! By yungblud 

god save me but don’t drown me out by yungblud 

Mars by yungblud 

Accidentally in love by counting crows 

I don’t want to wait by Paula cole 

break your heart by taio cruz, ludacris 

monsters by all time low

Perfect harmony by the cast of Julie and the phantoms 

seasons of love by the cast of rent 

I can hear the bells by the cast of hairspray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any song suggestions to add to this list they would be greatly appreciated


	12. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn returns to school after getting out of the hospital and she and sweet pea tell the rest of the serpents about thier elopement.

When kaitlyn is able to return to school after getting out of the hospital the entire hallway goes silent as she enters the school. “What’s up with everyone acting like I died or something” she asks looking around at all of the frozen faces. She turns to look at Jughead and sweet pea as people turn to stare at her. Jug beads sighs. “Somehow word got out that you had been kidnapped by the ghoulies and then all sorts of rumors spread after you didn’t return to school” Jughead says. “Some of the rumors said that you had died in the rescue attempt” sweet pea says. “That set your husband off and he knocked a few heads around her” Jughead says with a chuckle. “Aww my knight in a shining leather jacket always there to protect my honor” kaitlyn says, taking sweet pea’s hand in hers lacing their fingers together. “Other rumors said you got knocked up and that you didn’t want to return to school because you were too ashamed kate” Jughead says. “I bet Cheryl was the one who spread that one stupid rumor” Kaitlyn mutters, rolling her eyes as she sighs. “You bet she did Bambi and Toni may have told her off for it” sweet pea says as they enter the classroom.

Archie, Betty, and Veronica head over to kaitlyn, sweet pea, and Jughead as the three of them take their seats just before the bell rings signaling the start of class. “It’s good to see up and about kate” Betty says rubbing her shoulder. “We were all so worried about you after you didn’t wake up for so long” Veronica says. “Yeah I mean there was no word on your condition for two weeks we were all kind of worried” Archie says. “It’s not the same without you here you know kate”. “Thanks arch” Kaitlyn says with a nod and a smile as she sits beside sweet pea who sneakily wraps an arm around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible while making sure she doesn’t fall off of her desk chair.

That night sweet pea takes Kaitlyn to the white wyrm to celebrate her getting out of the hospital as well as to celebrate their marriage officially with their serpent family. “Guess who is out of the hospital and ready to get back into action” Kaitlyn says walking into the bar practically skipping in like she owns the place and she twirls on the spot. “Kaitlyn welcome back” many of the serpents yell out. “Good to see you again girl” tall boy says. “Same to you dude” Kaitlyn says with a laugh. “Hey we have some important news to tell you all” sweet pea says walking up to kaitlyn and he wraps an arm around her waist. “Well what is it” toni asks. “You aren’t pregnant are you kate I mean I basically told my girlfriend she was a lie for spreading that rumor and I would hate to have actually lied to her. Kaitlyn snorts and shakes her head as of course that is the first thing toni would think of. “Nah Sweet pea and I haven’t even gotten to that yet so that’s not the news”. “You see the night before Kaitlyn got kidnapped we eloped so the news is we to tell you is that we’re married” sweet pea says kissing the side of her head as she cuddles into his side. 

The entire bar goes quiet. “Uh did we do something wrong by getting hitched” kaitlyn asks looking around at all of the silent serpents who seem to have confused looks on their faces. “You sure did do something wrong” gramps says wheeling himself over to them. “You see all of us older serpents have waited for years to see you two finally get hitched and I hate to say this but would you two mind having a ceremony here in the white wyrm just for our sakes I mean it would make all of use here so happy”. “What do you think sweets” Kaitlym asks, turning to look up at him. “Wanna have a ceremony here to celebrate our marriage with our family”? “Oh I’m all for it” sweet pea says. “Oh is it alright if I invite a few of my friends from the north side as well” Kaitlyn asks. “As long as they don’t try to break us up in any way I don’t care who you invite Bambi” sweet pea says kissing her forehead as she snuggles into his side.


	13. Time for a real wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlyn and sweet pea have their wedding ceremony at the white wyrm and of course like always with this couple trouble arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: if you want to see my idea of what the wedding dress and bridesmaid dress would look like check out this story on my quotev profile as I have no idea how to insert a photo on here.  
> Quotev profile: Fairy heart  
> The story has the same name as well so you can probably just look up the title on quotev (yeah look up thrown together on quotev)

They decide to hold the wedding a week later giving kaitlyn and sweet pea enough time to prepare and this gives the serpents enough time to decorate the white wyrm to the nines. “I feel just as nervous as I did the night we eloped” kaitlyn whispers to sweet pea as they head to the white wyrm. Sweet pea kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly. “I know I’m over the moon and I’m just glad we have everyone's approval” he says kissing the top of her head. 

When they reach the white wyrm Veronica, Betty, and Toni pull kaitlyn away from sweet pea who gives an upset pout about being pulled away from Kaitlyn. “What’s this about” she asks looking around at the three of them. “You have to get ready in your wedding dress of course” Veronica says. “Besides” Betty says. “It’s bad luck for a groom to see the brides wedding gown before the marriage ceremony”. “Well my dress is here in this” kaitlyn says handing them a duffel bag. Toni gives a low whistle as she zips the bag open and looks back at Kaitlyn. “Are you sure it’s okay to wear white to your wedding kate” she asks quirking an eyebrow. “Well sweet pea and I certainly never got around to that part seeing as we were high on adrenaline after we eloped and there’s also the fact I got kidnapped the next morning so yeah I can have a white wedding dress toni topaz” Kaitlyn says as she punches toni’s arm and all four of them laugh.

“Oh kaitlyn you look so beautiful” Veronica whispers as she helps to finish curling kaitlyns hair and the curls fall around her bare shoulders gently. “I like the green touch to your dress as well” toni says, nodding to the trail of green etched into the back of the dress as the skirt of the dress goes down to the floor. “I wanted to show that the serpents are always a part of me and that my parents will always be here in my heart no matter where I go in life or what I do with my life” kaitlyn says. “That’s such a beautiful sentiment” Veronica says. “Ah is that why your dress doesn’t cover your shoulder blades” Betty asks with a smirk. “So you can show off your serpent tattoo placed on your shoulder blade”? Kaitlyn grins. “Oh Betty you kemp me too well so yeah you know it girl”. “So what are your four somethings that you will be wearing dueling the wedding” Veronica asks. Kaitkyn holds up her hands. “Well my something old are these white lace gloves that belonged to my moms, my something new is my wedding dress, my something borrowed is this pearl necklace as It is Veronica's necklace, and my something blue is a matching set of something you can’t see” Kaitlyn says with a wink. Betty whistles with a snort as Veronica and Toni laugh so hard that they have tears in their eyes. 

“These bridesmaids dresses are beautiful Kaitlyn” Betty says as she, toni, and Veronica get into the floor length dark green bridesmaid dresses with lace on the shoulders that kaitlyn picked out for them. Toni puts her serpent jacket on over her dress and Veronica gives her an odd look. “What” toni asks with a shrug and a bat of her eyelashes. “You’re lucky I’m even wearing a dress for this event but it is a special occasion after all” she says as she hands Kaitlyn her green and white flower bouquet. 

Kaitlyn and her bridesmaids step out into the bar and make their way up to the stage and she giggles at all of the whistles and catcalls directed their way from the serpents in the room. Kaitlyn smirks as she sees sweet pea’s jaw drop as she approaches the stage and she can swear there is a tear in his eye as he looks her up and down. “You look absolutely stunning tonight Bambi” he whispers as she comes to a stop in front of him and her bridesmaids stop behind her. Sweet pea’s groomsmen step behind him and they consist of Archie, Jughead, fangs, tall boy and on kaitlyns request Kevin Keller. Fp is the one who has been assigned to step in as the pastor for the ceremony so he stands behind them and clears his throat as he is ready to begin. “Hello everyone” he says to all who have gathered in the white wyrm. “We have gathered here today to celebrate the union of two fellow serpents misses Kaitlyn Hollow and Mr Sweet pea and I believe these two are a match made in destiny and I’m proud of the young girl who is like a sister to my son. They have been through some rough patches in the last few weeks but it was clear from the moment they met that they were destined to be together for eternity and I have been notified that they have written their own vows for this occasion so you two may begin” fp says stepping back so kaitlyn and sweet pea can say their vows. “Sweet pea” Kaitlyn says shyly as her butterflies begin to get the best of her. She takes a deep breath and begins. “The truth is pea I’ve had my eyes on you since the day we met, when the serpents were first made to come to riverdale high I may have had my eyes on you from that first day, I remember how nervous I was when I was told I was to be the one student to show the serpents around the school but Jughead reassured me and told me it would be okay and it did turn out okay well I would say more than okay. I remember turning the corner and running smack right into you and I lost my breath as I looked up at that handsome face of yours and I may or may Lou have gotten lost in your eyes”. The crowd chuckles at this. Sweet pea looks down at her fondly as she smirks back at him. “Well I also remember you calling me Bambi that day and snapping your fingers in my face because you said and I quote, I had the look of a deer caught in the headlights of a car and I remember my face becoming so red that I was worried I would pass out and embarrass myself in front of the hot new student and and maybe that’s when i started to fall for you. Whenever I would see you pass by me in the school I would use my hair as a screen just so you wouldn’t catch me staring your way and slowly I fell more and more for you as the days passed but I was so scared that you didn’t or would never return my feelings and because of that I never said a word, and well I would always stare your way when we would be in pops at the same time especially over the summer that I worked there because just hearing your laugh gave me butterflies and I was so scared you would be mad that I stared your way and you don’t know how shocked I was when Jughead told me you were the one mentor in the letter that said i was actually betrothed to and I’ve fallen more and more for you each day that we have been together I love you sweet pea and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you amd I hope you feel the same”. 

By now sweet pea is sniffling as he tries not to cry. “Damn Bambi I don’t know how my vows will live up to yours but I’ll sure try you best to tell you how much I love you, Bambi kaitlyn the truth is I never forgot how we met you see I remember thinking what the hell when this short girl came barreling around the corner and ran into my chest and well you were so short that I had to look down at you. I saw that dazed expression on your face as you stared up in me in surprise and damn if it wasn’t cute so I knew I just had to tease you. I saw how red your face got when I called you Bambi for the first time and I knew that it was the perfect name for me to call you and it’s stuck all this time. I’m surprised you never caught me staring your way and I’m surprised I never caught you staring at me. I wish we had told each other sooner that we liked each other so we could have been sharing our happiness together longer and you probably don’t know how stunned i was when gramps told me that actually we were supposed to be together after all and and how elated I was that the girl I had been pining for fo so long loved me back. Bambi I love you and I plan to show you that every single day of our lives together”. 

The crowd claps and cheers as fp wipes away a tear. “Well if anyone has any objections or reasons as to why these two shouldn’t be together in wedded matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace”. No one stands or speaks so fp continues with the ceremony. “Well by the power vested in me by the wonderful online ministry, i pronounce you husband and wife, you May now exchange your rings. Sweet pea and Kaitlyn exchange the rings they got at the elopement chapel. “You may now kiss the bride mr groom” fp says. Sweet pea dips kaitlyn and once again the squeaks and wraps her arms around him as he kisses her deeply and the crowd claps and cheers around them.

Suddenly the door to the white wyrm slams open and everyone turns to look as Nick st Clair and Arthur hollow walk into the bar. Kaitlyn gasps as she drops her bouquet and sweet pea stands in front of her as if to protect her from them as he glares daggers at the two. “Ah are we too late” Nick st Clair asks sarcastically as he walks over to the stage. “Is it too late to ask me to hold my peace or to say my objections against the two fo you getting married”? “As a matter of fact yes it is too late” kaitlyn says Holding up her hand so he can have a perfect view of her wedding ring glittering on her ring finger. “See this ring on my finger here st Clair I am happily married to my one true love here and his name is sweet pea and you know as well as I do that you could never make me happy”. “Well Arthur just so happens to know a good divorce lawyer” Nick says with a smirk. “I’m sure we can break this so called tie quite easily in enough time for our wedding next week”. “What wedding” Kaitlyn asks with a gasp. “I yelled in your face to stay stay away from me after you ruined my parents funeral, you know that I want nothing to do with you st. clair”! “Give me an heir and I will leave you alone” Nick says crossing his arms. “What” Kaitlym says with a gasp pausing as his response has caught her off guard. “Fine I just want a kid to lead my legacy so it’s either have my child or I take yours and your thug of husbands first child”. “You wouldn’t dare” kaitlyn says with a snarl punching him in the face. Fp here is the sheriff and I am going to have him write up a restraining order so stay the hell away from me and sweet pea or I will have you thrown in jail or worse I will have the gang known as the southside serpents come after you with my husband leading the crew so he can beat down on your ass”. She turns to Arthur with tears in her eyes. “How could you as my fathers brother, promise me to this sick and twisted monster” she says. “I’m sorry I never meant for this to happen” Arthur whispers as he and Nick run out of the bar. “You will be sorry you bitch” Nick yells back at her. “No I don’t think I will st clair” she yells back. Sweet pea wraps an arm around Kaitlyn's shoulder as she falls against him and sobs. “I think I’m going to faint after he ruined my parents funeral, I never thought he would try to ruin my wedding as well” she mumbles against his neck. “Hey stay awake Bambi” sweet pea says in alarm as he can feel Kaitlyn go limp in his arms. 

Someone brings a cup of water over and sweet pea sits on the stage with kaitlyn in his lap as he helps her to drink some in hopes that it will help her to feel a little bit better. “Uhh” she says and groans as her eyes flutter open. “You okay Bambi” sweet pea whispers kissing her forehead. “Yeah” she says softly. “I love you sweet pea” she whispers. “Please you have to know that”. “I know” he whispers, cradling her close to him. “I love you too”.


	14. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet pea and Kaitlyn’s wedding reception and the night that follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: !!!!CAUTION!!! MATURE SMUT SCENE 
> 
> this chapter has a mature scene if that makes you uncomfortable or are under 18 please do not read. You don’t have to read this chapter if you don’t want to as it can be skipped. 

That night is the reception at the white wyrm and the serpents have all pooled money together to get Kaitlyn and sweet pea a small wedding cake to celebrate their wedding. “Oh it’s beautiful” Kaitlyn whispers as she and sweet pea cut into the green and white frosted cake for the first slice. “Smile for the camera you two” Alice cooper says as takes a picture of the couple cutting into the cake. “This is definitely going in the paper tomorrow” she says. “Can we get a copy of the photo Alice please” Kaitlyn asks. “You know so we can put it in our wedding album”. “Of course you can”, Alice says. “I’ll deliver it to you personally as well”. Kaitlyn takes a piece of the cake and feeds some to sweet pea initiating the common wedding tradition of feeding your new spouse the first piece of cake. Sweet pea grins and eats the piece from the fork Kaitlyn is holding out to him and then he kisses her cheek. Kaitlyn gasps as she feels him leave a little bit of frosting on her cheek. “Sweet pea what the heck” she says with a blush. He grins and kisses her cheek, licking the frosting off her cheek. “Eww pea that’s gross” she says with a snort and a laugh as he winks at her. Sweet pea takes a bit of the Cake with the same fork and holds it out so kaitlyn can eat the bite. She takes the bite in her mouth and motions for sweet pea to bend down. He does and she kisses him deeply as they share the flavor of the cake. They pull apart and sweet pea wraps an arm around her waist pulling her close to him as they never want this night to end. 

“It’s time for the first dance for the couple as husband and wife” fp says motioning for the music to start. Champagne supernova fills the room as kaitlyn and sweet pea look at each other lovingly. Sweet pea takes her hand in his as he leads Kaitlyn into the middle of the bar to dance with her and the gentle music filling their ears captures the essence of the night perfectly and the ecstasy kaitlyn is feeling in this perfect moment on this perfect night and she knows that this is the happiest night of her life so far. 

“It’s time for the throwing of the bouquet so ladies please come to this side of the bar” Kaitlyn says as all of the unmarried women in the room come up behind her. Kaitlyn throws it and she hears a loud gasp echo through the bar and she turns around to find out who caught the bouquet. Betty is standing there behind her with the bouquet in hands and she looks over at Jughead whose mouth is agape and kaitlyn laughs at the looks on their faces. “Oh my do I hear the wedding bells for you two in the future” she asks with a laugh as Betty and jughead’s faces turn bright red. 

They greet everyone there and thank them for coming when Veronica walks over to them as the last guest to congratulate them. “Well I ahe. Something for you it’s something I’ve been saving as a surprise for you till now, you see I have a wedding gift for you two to share tonight” she says with a wink as she hands them an envelope. Kaitlyn gasps as she and sweet pea open the envelope. “Is this what I think it is” kaitlyn whispers looking back up at Veronica. Veronica nods. “Yup these little things are two hotel key cards for the finest honeymoon suite that the five seasons can offer” Veronica says with a wink. “Oh and I also included room service for up to 200 dollars enjoy yourselves tonight” she says with a wink. Kaitlyn and sweet pea look at each other and gasp as their faces turn red. “Well I guess we better get going so we can pack huh Bambi” sweet pea says kissing her forehead. “Yeah I guess we better” she says with a smile. 

As they go to walk out of the bar the crowd throws rice their way and kaitlyn laughs. “I forgot about this part of a wedding” she whispers giggling as she ruffles her dress and rice falls from the creases. “Yeah I did too Bambi” sweet pea says kissing her cheek a proud grin on his face. 

Kaitlyn and sweet pea laugh as they walk over to sweet pea’s motorcycle to find a small sign that says just married a attached on the back. They hop on and head to fp and jughead’s house to get ready for their first night together alone. 

When they reach the five season kaiyn gasps at how glamourous the place is as she has never been inside before. They head to the front desk and ask what is the way to the honeymoon suite. The man at the front desk nods with a knowing smile on his face as he shows them which floor of the hotel the suite is located on. They head to the elevator and hit the button for the floor they are heading to and Kaitlyns stomach feels giddy as the elevator heads in the up direction. “I can’t believe this is actually happening” kaitlyn says giddily looking up at sweet pea now her husband. “I know technically we have been married for two weeks but tonight I feel like this is us truly being together for the first time”. “Yeah I feel the exact same way” sweet pea whispers kissing her forehead. They head into the suite and kaitlyn gasps at the rose petals on the floor and the champagne on ice by the bed. Kaitlyn laughs as she sits on the bed. “Well I can enjoy the flowers but I sure can’t drink the champagne” she says with a laugh and a shake of her head. “It’s just one drink” sweet pea says with a chuckle going to pour them each a glass. He reads the bottle and chuckles as he puts it back down. “Bambi you don’t have to worry about getting drunk tonight, it's just sparkling water in this bottle”. Kaitlyn sighs with relief. “Well that’s good I’ve always been worried that I would be a lightweight if I ever drank”. They sit on the bed grinning as they each take a sip of the bubbly sparkling water as their eyes lock. “Well that’s a weird taste” Kaitlyn says with a laugh as she finishes off her glass and she takes off the pearl necklace and her shoes.

They set the glasses on the table by the bed. So uh what now kaitlyn says softly looking shyly up at sweet pea. “Maybe this should be next” sweet pea whispers as he kisses her gently. Kaitlyn sighs as she falls back on the bed and sweet pea’s arm wraps around her gently. He takes off his tuxedo jacket and continues to kiss her. “You’re so beautiful Bambi” he whispers, kissing her cheek and then she gasps as he kisses her neck. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long but I was worried you would not feel comfortable with me doing this” he whispers nuzzling her collarbone and kissing her neck once more. Kaitlyn giggles. “That tickles pea” she whispers. He smirks as he begins to kiss lower and lower on her neck until he is at the line of her dress. “Is this okay” he whispers. She nods. “Yes oh he’s sweet pea it’s okay” she whispers. “That’s good I just want you to feel comfortable all times tonight Bambi” he says. “I trust you with my life sweet pea” she says and she sees a fondness in his eyes as he looks back up at her and kisses her deeply. His arms go around her back and he chuckles as he finds the strings at the back of the dress as kaitlyn wore a corset style dress. “This makes this easy” he whispers. He tugs gently at the strings and Kaitlym can feel her dress loosening as the dress falls away from her chest. She blushes as the dress slips down around her legs and she covers her chest shyly as her strapless bra comes into sweet pea’s view. Sweet pea whistles gently. “Don’t cover yourself Bambi you’re gorgeous but if you’re uncomfortable we can stop okay”? Kaitlyn shakes her head. “I still want this but you I’ve just never let anyone see me like this before, well besides my parents when I was a kid of course”. “I understand completely” sweet pea whispers taking off his dress shirt and pants. lLike what you see he whispers in her ear as she blushes red as she stares at sweet pea. She nods with a squeak and he chuckles. “I just thought that if I took off the same amount of clothes as you then You would be more comfortable tonight”. “Thank you for being so considerate sweet pea” she whispers. “You’re welcome my love” he whispers. “You know what I like that” she says shyly. “What do you like” he asks kissing her cheek. “You calling me your love my dear”. He chuckles. “What is so funny” she asks. “Well the thing is I call you Bambi and you just called me dear” sweet pea says still chuckling. Kaitlyn laughs as he hugs her close to him. “Well that’s a bit ironic huh” she says. “Yeah you bet it is” he says. His arms wrap around her back again as he begins to fiddle with the hook of her bra. “Are you ready for this my love” he whispers. Kaitlyn nods as sweet pea unhooks the latch and the bra she is wearing falls to the side. Kaitlyn blushes brightly as sweet pea kisses between her breasts. “You’re so beautiful all over” he murmurs nuzzling her chest. She sighs happily and then she squeaks as he kisses her breast. “Absolutely gorgeous” he whispers kissing her there once more and then she moans as he kisses the bud of her breast and rolls it with his teeth. He pulls away and looks up at her face. Kaitlyn's face is flushed and she blushes harder when she finds him staring at her. “Pea” she says with a squeak. He smirks and begins to kiss lower and lower as he kisses her stomach causing her to giggle. He reaches the place he wants to be the most and looks up at her. He rubs her thigh gently. “Is this still okay Bambi” he whispers. She nods and gently he pulls her panties to her ankles and pulls off his boxers. Kaitlyns eyes widen and she covers her face at the sight of him. He smirks gently as he goes over her. “Are you sure about this it’s the final time I can ask” he whispers kissing her cheek. She nods opening her legs a bit. “I’m ready for you sweet pea”. Sweet pea positions himself and gently pushes in. “Okay my love” he whispers. Kaitlyn gasps as tears come to her eyes as she feels full. “Are you okay should I stop” he whispers. “No” she says shaking her head. He feels the resistance and sighs as he looks down at her. “Kaitlyn my Bambi” he whispers. “You know what happens next right”? She nods and bites her lip. “I’ve heard it hurts but only for a little bit”. “I don't want to hurt you at all” he whispers kissing her. “Do it it’s okay I trust you” she says. Sweet pea pulls back and goes all the way in. Kaitlyn gasps as she yells out. “Are you okay sweet” Pea asks concerned as Kaitlyn chokes back a gasp. She nods. “Just don’t move for a bit okay” she whispers. “Okay my love” he murmurs kissing her forehead. After the pain subsides Kaitlyn nods. “Are you ready bambi” he asks. She nods and slowly sweet pea begins to move in and out with a gentle pace. “Ohh sweet pea” she moans. “Does that feel good Bambi” he asks with a grin. She nods inaudibly. “Can you move faster” she asks with a gasp. “Of course”. He picks up his pace causing kaitlyn to pant and gasp faster and faster. “I’m going to” she wails. “me too” sweet pea says and grunts. They both yell as they come together. They stay motionless for a moment. “I want to stay like this forever” kaitlyn whispers. “As do I my love”. Sweet pea rolls over as he pulls out of her and smirks at the feeling of him on her thighs. and wraps his arms around her. “Is this okay Bambi” he whispers. She nods closing her eyes feeling his arms pull her closer to him. “I think this is the best way to cuddle” she whispers. “No doubt about that” he says kissing her back and pulling the blanket over them as they fall asleep spooning content in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s not good as it’s the first mature scene I’ve ever written. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t own any part of riverdale but I do own my OC. I originally had the idea for this story about 3 or 4 years ago but I went back and read the idea nod thought why not turn this into a full fledged story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
